Hunger
by Fluffy1984
Summary: One-shot, a brief dive into the mind of a god whose curse makes his alliance questionable.


Twilight bled blue and purple across the lands now known to the humans only as The Cove. Various architecture of the upright-apes' lay strewn and broken like old bones, telling briefly of once mighty cities and roadways that only months earlier were destroyed in the cataclysmic impact of the Meteor. Many had died that day, and many had risen from the depths to finish an ancient battle for dominance. The Virtuous and Evil Gods of Urth resurrected from their resting places, worsening the situation for the overly intelligent two-legged apes.

On the beach near an old city that the near-hairless apes once called Athens, one mighty God trod the deep sand. His steps usually thundered mightily like the strongest of storms, striking fear into even his own followers as he approached. He did not blame them. How could he? His worshipers logically desired to live as long as possible in those darker times, and his own immense hunger rarely dissipated enough to allow for some measure of peace.

Many of those who initially chose his side instead escaped to other Gods once they came face to face with his curse, the voracious appetite that came as a price for his immortality. Those who remained had no other choice; with nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to, they became willing sacrifices. Several subjects followed him at a safe distance, weary of his intention as he thumped further down the coastline as he searched for his next delicious meal. Occasionally he ate whatever other creatures remained on the planet, indeed a fortunate occurrence for his horrified worshipers.

The mighty theropod suddenly stopped, a foreign scent carried in the wind. It burned, charred, and stunk of molten metals. Only one place held such a piercing odor: The Inferno. While Diablo appeared nowhere in sight, or even in smell, the faint man-scent soon followed on the next breeze.

_So, the hell-beast feels a need to spy on me_, the God of Hunger growled, turning his huge lumbering body just as a male clothed in bright red leather dashed from a pile of rubble.

"Catch him!" Sauron roared, watching his followers dash after the intruder as he calmly lumbered toward them. The man was easily overtaken, screaming out in fear of Sauron's wrath as he fell to the soft grass. Lazily swinging his tail the ever-hungry Virtuous God opened his maw in a toothy grin, stopping just at the spy's feet. The Diablo worshiper could only gape and tremble, shifting only slightly as Sauron lowered his head.

Though it was not quite as clear as human speech, the guttural but careful manipulation of growls, hisses, and tongue-clicks satisfied the once-dominant species.

"What is your purpose here, minion?" Sauron slowly grumbled, hardly able to wait to gut the trespasser. This one was a healthy specimen, perfectly ripe for devouring. His tongue soon coated with saliva and dripped between his teeth as he waited for an answer. The shaking human could only stare at the sharp fangs that tore into so many humans and animals. One of Sauron's own followers slapped the spy across the cheek.

"Answer our Lord's question!" Sauron grew impatient, his body and immortality demanding blood.

"It is unimportant." Without warning the tyrannosaur closed his jaws around the spy, cleanly snapping the body in two pieces from the head to the waist with a wet bone-crushing thud. Blood spurted from the remaining flesh as Sauron gulped down the top half, the warm scent filling his nostrils. He quickly downed the rest in one chomp, crunching the legs and letting the rest of the life-giving fluid help wash it down. His energy wasn't rejuvenated enough. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

The great God of Hunger swung his head and clamped down on a female worshiper, silencing her screams with one crunching blow to her head. Her skull completely collapsed under the force of the bite, and blood ran hot down the side of his mouth as he gulped her down. Already the rest of his followers ran in pure horror, screaming in panic trying to distance themselves from the gluttonous God.

Cowards, every single one of them. None realized the bigger picture. Cursed or not, he nevertheless fought for the side of Good. All sacrifices they made to him were all for the betterment of his kind and the planet. With Sauron as the Ruler of Urth, no one would feel the pains of hunger ever again. A feast of feasts loomed just over the horizon, but the journey must be stained with blood. He must eat in order to maintain his immortality, which he would use to conquer and protect the battered world. Fine, then, let the humans run. He would remember each of their faces and sacrifice them first for his cause.


End file.
